dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lauren Alaina
| died= | hometown= Rossville, Georgia | knownfor= American Idol singer | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Gleb Savchenko | place= TBA | highestscore= TBA | lowestscore= TBA | averagescore= TBA }} Lauren Alaina is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Platinum-selling country star Lauren Alaina's critically acclaimed sophomore album, Road Less Traveled, landed on multiple Best Of lists including Billboard, Rolling Stone, and Amazon, and it became the top-streamed female country album release of 2017. Praised as "full of life lessons and uplift" (People), the collection of twelve songs all written by the young star includes Alaina's first No. 1 smash, "Road Less Traveled", the Top 25 hit "Doin' Fine", and the deeply personal and inspiring "Three". The Georgia native's latest, "Ladies in the '90s", pays homage to some of Alaina's biggest female role models from Shania Twain, Faith Hill, and Dixie Chicks to Britney Spears, TLC, Spice Girls, and more. Alaina has also shared the stage with superstars Alan Jackson, Blake Shelton, Carrie Underwood, Luke Bryan, Martina McBride, and Jason Aldean, as well as headlining her own shows including her recent U.K. tour with sold-out shows in Manchester, Bristol, and Glasgow. Following the release of Road Less Traveled, Alaina has received multiple nominations for the ACM Awards, CMA Awards, CMT Music Awards, Teen Choice Awards, Radio Disney Awards, and Billboard Music Awards, including taking home last year's ACM New Female Vocalist of the Year Award and CMT Collaborative Video of the Year Award for "What Ifs", the four-times-platinum-selling No. 1 hit with childhood friend Kane Brown. Alaina is one of CMT's Next Women of Country and she received her first CMT Music Award for Breakthrough Video of the Year with her No. 1 hit "Road Less Traveled". Dancing with the Stars 28 She was partnered with Gleb Savchenko. They placed TBA. Scores Trivia * When asked how she decided to do the show, she claims "Bobby Bones talked me into it."tasteofcountry.com Bobby appeared in the audience on premiere night and confirmed this when Tom Bergeron asked him about it. Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg LaurenAlaina-Promo28.jpg LaurenAlaina-Promo28.1.jpg LaurenAlaina-Promo28.2.jpg Lauren-Gleb-S28Promo.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1 Cha Cha 7.jpg Lauren S28 Week 1.jpg Lauren and Gleb S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 lauren erin witney mary instagram 9 18.jpg Gleb lauren week 2.jpg Lauren week 2.jpg Lauren week 2 2.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 1.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 2.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 3.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 4.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 5.jpg Gleb lauren 28 week 2 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 lauren gleb 9 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 lauren gleb 9 23 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 lauren gleb instagram 9 23.jpg Dwts lauren gleb instagram 9 29.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 gleb lauren.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb twitter 9 30 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 kel ally lauren james instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 1 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 1 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren instagram 10 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lauren gleb instagram 10 6.jpg Performances Lauren Alaina’s Cha Cha – Dancing with the Stars Lauren Alaina's Paso Doble - Dancing with the Stars Lauren Alaina’s Tango - Dancing with the Stars 28 References Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants